This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SPECIFIC AIMS: Primary Aim: To detect whether the addition of cetuximab to standard chemoradiation reduces the local failure rate by at least 50% Secondary Aims: 1) To characterize the effect of CMT plus cetuximab on the underlying HIV condition by describing changes in viral load, CD4 counts, incidence of opportunistic illnesses including the development of AIDS during and in the first year after CMT. 2) To evaluate the effect of CMT of anal cancer on anogenital HPV infection and anal cytology.